Tres Aves
(Banoy-Mulawin: The Movie) (Langay-Mulawin: The Movie) (Palong-Mulawin: The Movie) (Banoy-Mulawin vs. Ravena) (Langay-Mulawin vs. Ravena) (Palong-Mulawin vs. Ravena) (Kalaw-Mulawin vs. Ravena) }} Tres Aves is a trio of Mulawins with extraordinary abilities. They are infamous for killing the Buwarka. The group comprises of Banoy, Palong, Langay, and Kalaw who is still a trainee. Profile Each of the Tres Aves have an ability that exceeds the capability of an ordinary Mulawin. They were highly recognized for killing the Buwarka. It is because of this that the Mulawins became dependent on them on fighting the Ravenas furthermore, they weren't given enough credit on the help they had offered which greatly displeased the trio making them stop caring or meddling with the affairs in Avila. Mulawin: The Movie The group consisting of Aguiluz, Alwina, Aviona, Pagaspas, Lawiswis and Lourdes were captured by one of their servants and brought them to their lair. Aviona pleaded them to give a helping hand to the Mulawins especially since the Buwarka has been revived. Banoy offers to help them only if they could defeat each of them in the challenges they'll individually prepare. Banoy gave a test of strength and his opponent was Aguiluz their duel continued until sunrise which put Aguiluz to a disadvantage since he'll revert to his human form. Banoy was supposedly the winner but he was impressed by Aguiluz's willingness to fight him despite knowing he'll revert to his human form by sunrise so he hailed him as the winner. Langay gave a test of speed and her opponents were Pagaspas and Lawiswis Langay was ahead of the two but was set back upon arriving at a cliff Gas and Wis separated so they were able to return to the starting point before Langay did thus winning in her challenge. Palong gave a test of skill in archery. Alwina was given a bow by Palong and she must hit the Caimito fruit on Lourdes' head but Alwina was too scared to release the arrow had not Aguiluz intervened, the arrow would've missed but Palong did not like that Aguiluz had intervened and they ended up losing their chance for the Tres Aves to join them. Later that night, the group were ambushed but the Tres Aves just remained still and watched as they were attacked until the group was attacked too. Palong was saved by Alwina but in turn she got stabbed. Palong was touched when Alwina risked her life for him after having a mutual agreement with Banoy and Langay, the Tres Aves finally joins Aguiluz and Alwina in their cause. .]] They came along with Ybrahim and the others to Encantadia and they also attended wedding of Aguiluz and Alwina which was held in Lireo. They were also present when Reyna Amihan was preparing Aguiluz and Alwina for their upcoming battle. After giving them her blessings, Amihan looks at them and they pay respect to her. She blessed them to be always be guided by their Bathala before telling them that Danaya is waiting for them at the Asnamon Portal. They bid farewell to Lourdes who remained at Lireo and left with Aguiluz and Alwina. The Tres Aves joined the assembly of the Mulawins before commencing in battle. The three say their last words to each other in case they do not survive in the upcoming battle as agreed upon they were the ones who faced against the Buwarka. Langay had a bad fall during the battle but was able to recover. The three waited for the sunrise to come so that the creature will finally be destroyed once and for all. The three were last seen to be celebrating following the Buwarka's destruction. Mulawin vs. Ravena Years since the events of Mulawin: The Movie, the Tres Aves had become a group of mercenaries hired to find and kill Mulawins in exchange of being paid. Banoy was the first to make an appearance of the three but was portrayed wrongly because he who had the power of super-strength was easily captured by two Mulawin guards of Daragit. He was pressumably freed after Aviona was already outside of Avila. The Tres Aves were once again mentioned by Anya to Sang'gre Pirena and Sang'gre Lira as powerless individuals who defeated the Buwarka contradicting their abilities (Super-strength, Superspeed, Skilled fighting skills) and achievement (Killed the Buwarka twice) shown in Mulawin: The Movie. Pirena claimed to know them but did not correct Anya when she said that they were powerless individuals or defeated the Buwarka. It's pretty disturbing to see that Pagaspas and Lawiswis who once challenged one of the members of the Tres Aves, Langay didn't even correct what Anya said about them. Debut Appearance *''Note: By this point the producers have corrected the portrayal of the Tres Aves by letting them state their abilities.'' The Tres Aves altogether debuted as a group when Almiro, Pagaspas, Anya, Lawiswis accompanied by Pirena and Lira came to Bundok Latukan to obtain the spear. It is revealed that they've accepted an apprentice vying to become their fourth member. Trivia * , the one who portrayed Banoy in Mulawin vs. Ravena also portrayed a minor character in Encantadia (2016), Jigs. 20170731_173123.png|Banoy MVRLangay.jpg|Langay PalongMVR.png|Palong MVRTresAves.png|Tres Aves in MVR TresAves2017MVR.png|Tres Aves without Palong. 4TresAves.png|Tres Aves with their apprentice, Kalaw. Category:Mulawins Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena Characters